


They Really Tried

by yeouchie



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 (2019)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, My First Fanfic, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeouchie/pseuds/yeouchie
Summary: What if everything went according to Rex’s plan?





	They Really Tried

Everyone seems perfectly content to wallow in their own self pity and wait for their doom but not Lucy. Never Lucy. Everyone’s singing and Lucy tries get them to just stop and listen to her. They don’t. They keep singing until, one-by-one, they start to lose sentience. Benny goes first, next is MetalBeard, then Sweet Mayhem. Everyone eventually follows suit. Each of their voices just drop off unexpectedly until Lucy is the only one left. Alone. “Emmet?” Lucy tries. She tries again. And again. She really tried, but the darkness came for her, too. Just as it came for all her friends. 

—-—

Emmet is in so much pain. He tried. He really tried. He got up, fought himself, he tried his best and he still failed. His legs were detached from his body, and sure, that hurt. It hurt really frickin bad. But what hurt the most is that nobody came for him. Just like Rex said. He looks up at his twin((?) (Emmet is still kinda confused about that part.)) and wonders why. Why he didn’t see what Rex was doing earlier. Why Rex took everything away from him. He can feel himself fading, numbness spreading where pain used to reside. He sees a bleary figure above him. “Lucy?” He tries.

He really did try.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i really liked the original ending but this just sort of happened :/
> 
> i hurt my own feelings :(


End file.
